This invention relates to magnetic suspension railroads in general and more particularly to an improved switch in such a suspension railroad.
In German Pat. No. 707,032 an electromagnetic suspension railroad in which electromagnets are arranged along both longitudinal sides of the vehicle is described. These electromagnets cooperate with steel rails forming reaction bodies on both outer sides of the vehicle. Through selective operation of the electromagnets on one or the other longitudinal side of the vehicle, the vehicle is caused, at a switch, to either follow the straight path or to switch off onto a branch track. As a result, a switch which is controlled entirely electrically and requires no mechanical moving parts is obtained. However, since the attraction forces between an electromagnet and a steel rail are utilized for guiding the vehicle along the proper path, a control device must be installed in order to maintain a predetermined distance between the electromagnets and the steel rail. Control devices of this nature are costly. Thus, the need for simpler switching arrangement in which distance control is not necessary becomes evident.